Destiny
by Iluvtolaugh
Summary: Alison never went missing, Aria never went to iceland, so she never found herself, still equiped with pink highlights, she starts her last year of high school, where she meets Ezra, and finds 2 other unexpected lovers, but who will she choose
1. Prologue

hey hey peeps this is my story! This story is a pretty little liars fan fiction! Hope you enjoy.

As always

READ!

Prologue

Music played in Alison DiLaurentis's room as the five friends tried on clothes and experimented with their hair. Each where enjoying themselves, knowing that this wouldn't last much longer, the day after tomorrow they would be going to their last year of high school and then they would be of to collage.

"So," Spencer Hastings, a tall brown haired girl said, turning off the music and getting everyone's attention. "What's everyone thinking about doing after high school?"

"Ugh, i really don't want to be thinking about that," Hanna Marin, a blonde, tubby girl with blue eyes and a big heart, said, rolling her eyes playfully at her friend. "Besides isn't that a talk for parents and teachers."

"Well yes, but I'm curious, I'm definitely going to Philadelphia university, I've had my eyes set on it for ages, how about you Emily?"

"Oh, um," Emily Hastings, a shy, brown haired girl who was a keen swimmer said. "Um I was thinking of going to a swimming academy, maybe even get a scholarship, what are you thinking Ali."

Alison DiLaurentis did her usual smirk when she was the centre of attention, which was often, she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm thinking of doing a photography course. You know how i love taking pictures, so Han, what do you think?"

Hanna smiled shyly, "I was thinking of doing a art course in collage, i want to be a fashion designer," Alison snorted.

"Um Hanna, fashion designers aren't usually, well, fat," Spencer and Emily where shocked Alison said that while Aria Montgomery just glared at her.

"Well I think she'll be a great fashion designer, it doesn't matter about her weight, it matters about her talent, and she has talent," Hanna smiled gratefully at Aria but was still hurt by Alison's comment.

"So Aria, what's your plan," the room went silent, waiting for Aria to answer, but she just blushed and looked down.

"Oh, um, I don't really have a plan, i have no idea what i want to do."

"Oh, well don't worry Aria, you'll think of something, your really smart," Emily said, smiling at Aria.

But Aria's nervousness didn't settle, honestly, she had no idea what she wanted to do, hence the pink highlights in her dark brown hair, she had them as she had no idea who she was, the highlights where just one of many experiments to try and find herself, but so far, all had been unsuccessful.

But this year would be different, she could feel it, she'll find herself this year, and if she didnt, well, she was screwed.

Hey hey, tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- New Teacher

Aria Montgomery rushed down the halls of Rosewood High School as quickly as she could in her 4 inch high heeled boots. She heard the final bell go and she started to panic more, she stopped at her locker and put her coat and books in before rushing of to her first class.

"I'm going to kill the girls," she mentally threatened as she turned the corner and dashed of to the English classroom. She breathed a sigh as she reached the room and quickly opened the door, when she noticed the teacher had his back to her she quietly snuck to the only seat available (which was next to Hanna) and quickly sat in it, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

Once she was seated she took her note book out and quickly wrote the title and date then started the work that was on the board. When the teacher finally turned she noticed she hadn't seen him before, 'must be a new teacher' she thought.

"His names Mr Fitz," Aria jumped when she heard a voice in the quiet room, she turned to see it was Hanna who had whispered to her.

"Is he new here then?" Aria whispered back and Hanna nodded.

"Yeah, he just started teaching today, word is he only just got out of collage."

"Is there a problem girls?" They both jumped when they heard a male voice, they both turned there heads from where they where leaning in to whisper. Aria blushed when she noticed how cute he was, in fact, cute wasn't the right word, he was hot, he had curly black hair and blue eyes, and he looked way to young to be a teacher. Hanna, noticing Aria's quietness spoke up.

"No, Mr Fitz there isn't a problem, sorry sir," she said, snapping Aria out of her chance. Ezra moved his gaze to Aria and looked confused.

"Where you in here before?" Aria's eyes widened at being caught.

"Um, y-yes I was in here, i just blend in easily," Ezra's eyebrows shot up as he glanced at the pink highlights 'I couldn't miss them' he thought, but he left it and headed back to his desk. Aria let out a sigh of relief and carried on with the set work.

The class carried on working for 50 minutes until finally the bell rang. Aria packed her things and was about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Miss Montgomery, can you stay behind please, id like a word," 'dang, so close', she thought. She stopped and turned her heal to face her new teacher to see him leaning against his desk with his arms folded and eyes locked on her.

"Um, yes Mr Fitz?" Aria said, trying to act innocent.

"Well, its just, I'm pretty sure you weren't in at the beginning of the lesson, I'm sure I wouldn't miss those highlights, so, is there something you want to say?" Aria's eyes dropped to the ground, knowing she'd been caught.

"Sorry Mr Fitz, I'm not normally late, its just my friends decided not to wake me so i had to get the bus and then that was late and well it kinda goes on from there," Ezra nodded in understanding and decided to let it go.

"Okay, just don't let it happen again," Aria smiled thankfully.

"Thank you Mr Fitz, um can I go I don't want to be late for my next class," Ezra suddenly got an idea in his head.

"In a minute but first, at the start of the class today I went around the room and everyone told me a little about themselves, so let me start, I just got out of collage and got a degree in English and I love to read, my favourite book is Whinesburg Ohio by Sherwood Anderson and I'm 24, so how about you?"

"Oh, um well um, I have a younger brother, Mike, and five close friends, Ali, Hanna, Spencer and Emily, um, I don't know what else to say," Aria said nervously.

"Um, well what are your goals, what do you want to be when you leave high school?" Aria bit her lip 'that question again' she thought frustratingly.

"I don't know who I want to be, I mean, I have pink highlights because I don't know who I am," Ezra raised his eyebrows.

"Mmm well you still have time, your only young once."

"Well your young to," Aria said, making Ezra laugh.

"Yeah, but know I have a job, I don't really feel young," they both laughed and Aria forgot all about the question, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she suddenly felt at ease, like she could say anything.

"You know I do write, I love writing from poetry to short stories, its just a way to get away from life," this made Ezra smile wider.

"Really, I actually write to, I just haven't found anyone who actually likes it."

"Oh well I'm sure its good," Aria blushed at how girly she sounded, she's never sounded like this in her life, well except from when she's talking to Noel Kahn.

"Mm I'm not sure," Aria was about to reply when second bell rang, making them both jump.

"Oops, I'm late again, I need to go," Aria said feeling slightly disappointed that their conversation had to come to a stop.

"Yeah, let me just write you a note so you don't get into trouble," Ezra said going around his desk and grabbing a piece of paper and pen, he quickly scribbled a note on there then handed it to Aria.

"Thanks Mr Fitz, see you tomorrow," Aria said waving goodbye and heading for the door.

"See you tomorrow Aria," and with that she left the room and started towards her next class.


	3. Chapter 2

For Ezra the rest of the day went very fast, he was having the time of his life, he loved getting to know his students and talking to them, but there was one student that interested him the most and that was Aria Montgomery.

She was so different to anyone he had ever met, she had actually commented on his work, as if she actually cared, and she hadn't even heard it, plus she wrote stories herself, showing they had a shared interest.

But what kept on coming to his mind, was why he even cared she was different, why he cared she was interested in his work or why he was interested in hers, she was his student, he shouldn't care about those things, all he should care about was her education, but still, he couldn't shake the feelings off.

Ezra sighed from where he was sitting in the cafeteria, looking around at the chatting students, he noticed how they where very much divided into there own little groups, over in the left corner by the trays where the computer geeks, that new anything and everything about computers, from hacking to fixing. Next where the science nerds, who where all on the Scholastic Decathlon team.

Then there where the wannabes, the ones who wanted to be top but where only middle. Then, right in the middle of the cafeteria, over looking everyone was the popular group, the ones everyone knows, whether they want to or not. Wow, things really hadn't changed in high school.

That's when he saw her, Aria, she was in the middle talking to the girl she was sitting with in English, Hanna, he thought her name was, she was laughing, in fact, her whole table was laughing, out of everyone, it looked like they where the fun table. He couldn't help but stare, which he cursed himself for, she's 17 and his student.

"Hi," Ezra jumped and almost fell out of his seat as he heard the voice. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to frighten, I just wanted to say hi, your the new teacher aren't you," Ezra turned to the voice to see a middle aged woman, about 40, standing next to him.

"Don't worry, I was miles away, please, sit," Ezra said, moving his coat that he had placed on the chair next to him.

"Oh, thank you," she said taking the seat. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Ella Montgomery I'm also an English teacher, I teach the younger students here," 'Ella Montgomery' he thought, 'I wonder'.

"Ezra Fitz, nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. "So, I'm just wondering, you don't happen to be Aria Montgomery's mother, do you?" Ella smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she's my eldest, I have another son, Mike who goes here, but you wont have him until next year, so, how did you find your first morning of teacher?"

"It was great, I liked getting to know the students, they seem like pretty good kids," Ella nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, they are good kids, you just have to make sure you don't get to close, make sure they know your they're teacher, not they're friend, remember to discipline them if they're late or they talk over you, or they'll end up walking all over you," Ezra though about this, remembering this morning when Aria came into class late and he had let her of the hook, should he have? Did she know think he was her friend, not teacher, for some reason, this didn't bother him, thinking of Aria as a friend seemed right.

"Thanks for the advice Mrs Montgomery, I'll definitely think about that in future," Ella smiled at him then stood up.

"I'd best be of, no doubt there's already a pile of work on my desk for me to grade, it was nice meeting you Ezra, Oh and please, call me Ella," Ezra stood as well and held his hand out to shake hers.

"Nice meeting you to Mrs M- Um, I mean Ella," Ella shook his hand and then left the cafeteria, once she was gone Ezra sat back down and carried on eating his lunch and thinking about a certain student. He didn't expect to find her outside with Alison crying.

Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-EzriaEzria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-EzriaEzria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria

"Hey Aria, what's your doing talking to Mr Fitz," Emily said, pointing in the direction the teachers sat. Aria and the others all turned to look and saw what she was talking about. She was right, Aria's mum, Ella, was sitting with Mr Fitz chatting away.

"I don't know, maybe she's introducing herself, I mean, he's a new teacher here, he doesn't know anyone," Aria said.

"Well, that's nice of your mum, such a shame what your dad is doing, she deserves better," they all looked at Alison, mostly in confusion, but Aria was glaring at her.

"Alison, can I talk to you please," Aria said, getting up, Alison shrugged and nodded, getting up as well and following Aria outside.

"Yes Aria," Alison said, a small smirk on her face.

"What was that, how could you say that in front of all of them, you promised me you'd keep it a secret, now they're all gonna want to know what you meant."

"Oh Aria, they're gonna find out, might as well just tell them sooner then later," Aria's eyes narrowed.

"And why do they have to find out?" Alison chuckled, almost evilly.

"Because, no secret is a secret forever, and I'll make sure of that," Aria looked at her, eyes wide and tears threatening to burst out any minute.

"What does that mean?" Aria asked, voice cracking slightly in the middle.

"It means, either you tell them, or I do," this made Aria start crying, drawing in attention from people in the cafeteria. "Oh, Aria don't cry, you knew it would happen sooner or later," Aria just kept on crying, covering her face before running away from the concerned eyes.

Alison smirked and turned towards the cafeteria, Ignoring the eyes, she sat back at her table and looked at the girls to see them all glaring at her.

"What?" She asked, and with that, the girls all got up and left. "Hey, where are you going," they just ignored her, carrying on walking. Alison huffed and folded her arms as she sat alone.

"Hey Alison," Ali turned towards the voice and rolled her eyes when she saw it belonged to Mona Vanderwaal, a geeky, frizzy haired girl with big glasses and baggy clothes, her dream, to be Alison DiLaurentis.

"What," she said rudely, but Mona ignored it.

"Can I sit with you?" Alison didn't reply, she just stood and left, leaving Mona standing there, Mona glared after her. "I will get you Alison, you and your friends," she whispered to herself before turning and heading to her usual seat.

Hey hey peeps! Tell me what you think! More romance on the way!

Peace! Love! Happiness!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey hey peeps! Thanks for all the reviews! they're all so nice!

LOL5225 – thanks for the ideas! I will definitely get Hanna thin at some point and Ezra and aria not together is wrong! don't worry they'll always be together in my stories lol!

Vampirediariesllover101- thanks for the constructive criticism! I'm taking it on board and hope it shows through my writing. p.s I'm re-reading the chapter twice now for spelling mistakes! I hate those lol!

Lax- OMG! thanks so much for that suggestion! its an amazing idea and I'm so using it! it may even be there first kiss! who knows!

and to, Vampires Gossip Girl, LucySpiller and Guest thanks so much for the nice comments!

And to ae1st19 and HarrylovesGinny09 thanks so much for being repeating reviewers! its so nice of you and I hope I keep you happy!

I haven't finished this story on hand so if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to tell me! remember its EZRIA ALL THE WAY WHOOP WHOOP!

p.s! what does everyone think Taylor Swifts new song WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER personally I love it

Sorry this has been so long know onto the story. Enjoy! Tell me what you think!

''''''' ' THESE MEAN THOUGHTS ' ''''''''

Ezra watched as Aria ran of and had the sudden urge to run after her and make sure she was alright but he resisted it, it would look odd if a teacher was the one to a comfort her. Ezra shifted his gaze to where Aria was previously sitting to see the girl 'Alice?' Sitting on her own, her other friends must have left to make sure Aria was ok.

Ezra carried on watching 'Alice' and wondered why Aria hang out with her, Aria seemed like a nice girl, but as he watched 'Alice' ignore the girl with glasses he new that 'Alice wasn't. 'There must be a reason' Ezra thought, 'and I'm gonna find out' and with that he grabbed his tray of food and left it on the tray stand before walking out of the cafeteria and towards the stack of work that was waiting for him.

Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria-Ezria

Aria ran away from Alison and to the only place she knew she could forget about everything, she turned the corner and passed the science room where a few of the chemistry no-it-alls where in there working on a complicated experiment. She ignored them and carried on running, past all the maths classes and art classes until finally she came to where she wanted to be. The music room.

She breathed a sigh of relief and immediately went into the room and looked around with a slight smile on her face. She went over to the piano and sat down on the stool, she breathed in, then started playing.

Her fingers seemed to glide across the piano with grace and elegance, they moved in a speed that seemed impossible, yet she was doing it. Every note fit well and was perfect, making the song sound both sad and romantic, almost as if it where meant for a couple about to break up, even though they don't want to.

As Aria was coming to the end of the song she heard clapping from behind her making her fingers still on the keyboard press down, creating an awful tune. Aria took a deep breath to calm her nerves then turned around to see someone that made her nerves come right back.

Noel Kahn,the black haired, blue eyed hottie of senior year, the guy every wanted to date, well, except for Alison, apparently she liked older men, whatever that meant. 'What's he doing here' Aria thought once she'd gotten over her shock.

"That was really good," Aria blushed bright red and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"No it wasn't," Aria said making Noel chuckle.

"Yes it was, did you write that? I dont recognise it," Aria giggled nervously and nodded in response.

"Wow, um, your Alison's friend right? Aria, I saw you run of crying and I wanted to make sure you were ok," Aria looked at him confused.

"Why?" Noel grinned and walked over to Aria and sat down on the bench next to her.

"Well, because I care about you," Aria raised an eyebrow.

"You've never even talked to me."

"No, but I see you, I look at you from a distance, your really beautiful Aria, and that face isn't made for crying," Aria looked at him in the eyes and didn't notice he was moving towards her until his lips where almost touching hers. Aria closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen, but before Noel could get any closer, the moment passed when someone from the other side of the room cleared their throat. They quickly jumped apart and looked to see who was in the doorway.

"Are you supposed to be in here?" Ella Montgomery said, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips.

"Sorry Mrs Montgomery, we where just leaving," Noel said, a cocky smile plastered on his face. Ella eyed him, wondering why this boy was about to kiss her daughter.

"Well just don't let it happen again, go on Noel I'd like to talk to my daughter for a second please," Noel nodded and turned to Aria, who was bright red.

"I'll talk to you later, ok?" Aria nodded and Noel kissed her cheek before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Ella and Aria alone.

"So, what was that about?" Ella said, moving a chair and sitting in front of her daughter, Aria didn't say anything, just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, so what are you doing in here?"

"I needed to get away from everyone so I came here to use the piano," Ella nodded, knowing this sort of thing helped her a lot.

"I see, what did you need to get away from?" Aria looked at Ella, not knowing what to say, she opened her mouth but then closed it again, making her look like a goldfish. 'Come on Aria' she thought, 'it's now or never'. Aria took a deep breath and opened her mouth again.

"Well...

OOHHH CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

dont worry there's more ezria moments to come!

Plz review! they really keep me going and make me smile!

Peace! Love! Happiness!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey hey peeps! Thank you so much for being so kind in your reviews! I really hope this chapter keeps you interested in this story!

Just wanted to say a special thanks to foreverdream7 and yaleAce! YOUR SO KIND!

and LOL5225 dont worry Im still ezria all the way! and there will definitely be some Hanna and Caleb moments in here! but its still centred around ezria.

Please review and if you have any suggestions please say!

Now onto the story

"Well..." Just then the bell rang, making Aria jump, 'saved by the bell' she thought. "Well, I've got to get to class, sorry mum, I'll talk to you later," Aria said, jumping up and rushing to the door.

"Wait Aria, what where you going to say," Ella said, looking at her daughter in exasperation.

"Sorry mum, can't be late for biology," Aria said, running out the door at full speed.

"Huh, that girl, what am I going to do with her," Ella said to herself, she sighed and got of the piano bench and left the classroom towards her own, remembering the pile of work she had forgotten about.

Aria walked out of the music room and straight into someone who was walking in the hall, sending their books everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry,"Aria said, kneeling down and picking up the books, once she'd picked up them all she looked up to see someone she was not expecting. "Toby?" she said as she stood up with his books.

"Hi, Aria isn't it?" Aria nodded, to speechless to say anything, 'what's he doing back?' Aria thought as she handed him his books.

"Toby," Aria froze when she heard Jenna's voice.

"Im coming," He said and turned to Aria "Um thanks," and with that he walked towards Jenna and guided her to her next class, leaving Aria standing there speechless.

"I've got to tell the girls."

Aria rushed down the halls to chemistry and quickly took her seat next to the others, they looked at her in shock as she sat down, out of breath and in a panic.

"Aria, are you ok, what happened?" Emily said clearly worried for her friend.

Aria tried to catch her breath and when she finally did she could only mutter a few words, "Toby's back, and so is Jenna" The other girls eyes widened in shock, the last time they had heard of Toby Cavanaugh he had been sent to a reform school in Maine after 'blinding his sister Jenna'.

"Ok ladies, calm down, Toby Cavanaugh wont be spilling any time soon," Alison said with a smirk ok her face. The other girls swivelled around to look at her.

"How do you know?" Emily said, scared Toby might rat them out.

"Because I've made sure of it, so dont worry," Aria looked at Alison in curiosity.

"What do you mean, how?" Alison looked at Aria and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control, and besides, if he was going to tell, dont you think he would have said something by now?" The others nodded in agreement and didn't say anything more on the matter, but they were still anxious, all there minds set on one thing, The Jenna Thing.

You see, a few months ago on a sleep over the girls where doing there usual thing, messing around trying on each others clothes while blasting there stereos, when Alison suddenly ran towards the window screaming 'I see you Toby Cavanaugh', turns out Toby was peeping through his window watching them. They were freaked out and Alison had suggested they get payback.

So they had set his garage on fire, not knowing Jenna Marshall was in there. Jenna was blinded that night, and Toby was the one blamed, his parents sent him a reform school, Jenna went to a school for the blind, and the girls never spoke of it again.

The girls couldn't focus for the rest of the day as they tried to avoid Jenna and Toby, but they knew they couldnt avoid them all day, especially Jenna, it seemed as if everywhere they went, Jenna was there, lurking in corners, as if she could still see everything, even though she was blind.

The next day at lunch the girls where sitting at there usual table in the middle of the cafeteria, Alison wasnt in that day as she was ill with the bug that had been going on, so the girls were strangely quiet, as they had no one to start there conversation.

The girls where quietly talking about random things they could think of, movies, sales, the latest on the new girl Maya who had just moved to Rosewood. Emily said she met her yesterday and thought she was nice enough, not mentioning the fact they had smoked pot.

As the girls talked, they noticed Jenna struggling with a tray, nobody's was being helpful, just walking past her, some even bumping into her. She was obviously nervous as she didn't move, she just stood there, not knowing where to go. Aria felt pitty for her and quickly got out fo her seat and walked towards Jenna, ignoring the protests coming from the table.

"Hey Jenna, it's um, It's Aria, would you like to come sit with us," Aria said nervously, Jenna smiled gratefully.

"Yes please," Aria took hold of her tray and Jenna put a hand on her shoulder, leading her towards the table. She placed the tray down in-between Hanna and Spencer.

"Um, so your gonna be sitting next to Hanna and Spencer and Emily is right opposite," Jenna thanked her again and sat down. She started eating her mashed potatoes while the girls sat awkwardly.

"Wow, it's so quiet without Alison here," Jenna suddenly spoke out, making the girls jump.

"How did you know Alison wasnt here?" Hanna said making Emily lean forward and smack her lightly on the arm.

"Well she hasnt given me a snide remark yet, so I just guessed," Jenna laughed and carried on eating, the table looked around at each other, knowing they where all thinking of that night. Suddenly all there phones started ringing and they quickly picked theres up, thinking it was from Alison moaning about how bored she was, they where confused when they saw it was from a blocked number. Aria opened hers the same time the others did and her eyes widened when she read it.

**If only she could see how guilty you all look**

**- A**


End file.
